yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Rescued/The Crown returns/Ending
Here is how the Rescue is received by Roz and the CDA in Genesis Park III. At the beach, Yuna and the group saw Roz and the CDA. Princess Yuna: It's Roz! Come on! Roz: It's about time you kids showed up. Here comes the Calvary. Princess Skyla: The CDA! Princess Flurry Heart: Right on time! Stanley Pines: And not a moment too soon! Twilight Sparkle (Human): We're saved! The group climb onboard the helicopter, Yuna saw Max. Max Goof: Hey, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Is he doing alright? CDA Medic: Don't worry, Princess. He's going to be fine. Starlight Glimmer (Human): That's great to hear. Max Goof: Hey, Yuna. I've rescued something that belongs to you. (gives Yuna her crown) CDA Medic: Take it easy, Max. Princess Yuna: That's my crown, I must have left it when we encountered the Pteranodons. Max Goof: Didn't see that coming, Did ya? Twilight Sparkle (Human): Obviously. The helicopters took off. Then, The group saw a flock of Pteranodons migrating. Rarity (Human): Where do you suppose they're going? Emerald: I have no idea, But I'm sure they'll find a better place. Sir Kay: Where do you ya think they're going, Dad? Sir Ector: Not a clue, Kay. So, The Pteranodon flock migrate to find a new home. Later in the Skylands, Yuna was writing her Journal. Princess Yuna: (writing on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, It was the best adventure in Pangea. First, We'd rescued Max Goof, Melody, Ford and Stanley Pines, John Smith and Cassim. Then, Rarity's Human Counterpart learned her lesson about not stealing any dinosaur eggs. For that, It caused me to loos my temper for a good use. Well, That's all the details I've got for now. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". Yuna puts Journal 4 next to third one, She left to check her throne room. In the digging site at Genesis Park, Larry was digging for new fossils when he saw a flock of Pteranodons. Larry: Holy Moley! Where did they come from!? Professor Mosquito Amber: (brought some new Jeeps and Tour Vehicles) Larry: Professor! The Pteranodons! Professor Mosquito Amber: It's alright, Larry. Princess Yuna and her friends must've brought them from Pangea. Now, We'll breed our own in the park. Larry: I'll be dang! The End In the first post credit at Golden Oaks Library, Emerald was training at Golden Oaks Library with Nya and Eris while Human Twilight helps out Twila and Nyx with Journal #13. Emerald: Hiya! Nya: That's it, Emerald! Eris: You're getting it! Rarity (Human): Go, Emerald! Go! Emerald, Nya and Eris trained really hard, Human Twilight helps out. Nyx: Researching sure is fun. Princess Twila: (research on Journal 13) I'll say. Twilight Sparkle (Human): We can learn a lot, Can we? Spike (Human): We sure can, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle (Human): Okay, That'll be it for now. Twila, Nyx, Twilight and Spike finished with their research. In the second post credit scene at the Island of Sodor, Jeremiah, Sunrise and Sunset Shimmer were gardening. Prince Jeremiah: Well, Gardening sure is peaceful. Sunrise Shimmer: It sure is, Bro. Sunset Shimmer: Okay, We're almost done. Prince Jeremiah: Perfect. And so, They finished garden the fields. In the third post credit, Yuna, Snowdrop and Solarna spends time with their mother. Princess Luna: Wow, The view is wonderful from up the tower. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Yuna: It sure is, Mama. Snowdrop: I can feel it in my heart. Princess Solarna: Can we all, Snowdrop. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Luna: I'm glad to spend sometime with you, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Mama. Yuna hugged her mother happily. The Journals glowed pink as a heart of love. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Ending Scenes